A simple substance of Japanese Standard A heavy oil (similar to U.S. Standard No. 2, Grade No. 4 (light) or No. 4), light oil or kerosene is used as fuel for conventional internal combustion engines, for instance, dynamos and Diesel engines.
After combustion the conventional fuel generates combustion products or residues which adhere to the inner surface of the internal combustion engines such that the combustion efficiency is reduced. Further, the products or residues are emitted, contained in the exhaust gas. This poses a pollution problem. To solve these problems, measures including supplying air to combustion chambers, adding other chemical agents to combustion chambers and equipping special apparatus to exhaust pipes have been taken as anti-pollution measures, which have disadvantages of costs for the equipment or the additive chemical agents as well as the resulting reduction of the combustion efficiency.